


【双Omega/泷谷源治&漆原凌】尤 物

by Lim_Morphine



Category: Crows Zero (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lim_Morphine/pseuds/Lim_Morphine
Summary: *ABO，双Omega的场合，看着下流且污，其实充满了槽点。*芹源/鸣凌前提，然而出场只有两百字。有路人Alpha情节。





	【双Omega/泷谷源治&漆原凌】尤 物

「欸，这家伙闻上去还不错，要不要试试？」  
  
Omega们在一起能谈论什么，无非也就是发情、抑制剂和Alpha，然而也有像泷谷源治和漆原凌那样天赋异禀的，他们不光谈论Alpha，还揍Alpha。地上已经横七竖八地躺倒了一片，剩下唯一一个没躺着的被漆原凌拽着头，愉快地冲着对方的下身踢踢踢踢踢。  
  
「我靠你换个地方踢！等下他萎了怎么办！」  
  
泷谷源治痛心疾首，好不容易碰到一个好闻的A眼看要被狂战士踢到不能人道，他连忙冲过去把人抢下来。Alpha已经疼得眼泪都下来了，哆哆嗦嗦地扒着泷谷源治的手说女王求放过，源治白眼一翻，一拳头又揍了上去：「你他妈骂谁女的！」  
  
他俩都揍得有点兴奋，一兴奋就容易发情，整个巷子里都是他俩甜腻腻的Omega味。泷谷源治的小玫瑰味和漆原凌的白花香，混在一起简直香得不行，薰得地上的Alpha们昏迷中也翘起了老二。「凑合一下吧。」泷谷源治蹲下来戳戳还活着的那个，觉得对方脸还不错，于是示意漆原凌把人拖走。「我警告你啊别再踢他下面了，再踢人家要屌爆了。」漆原凌乖乖地点点头，像拖个大型垃圾似的拽着男人衣领跟在泷谷源治身后。  
  
目的地？当然是旅馆。  
  
旅店老板大概这辈子都没见过拖着个Alpha来开房的两个Omega这种组合，那个Alpha还吓得直打抖，惊恐得像只待宰的小白兔。而泷谷源治和漆原凌就像两只准备吸干男人精气的黑寡妇似的，大摇大摆地拖着人上了楼。A的脑袋一下一下磕着楼梯，看得老板都替他头疼。  
  
开门，关门，再恶狠狠地把人往床上一甩。  
  
「裤子脱了，别让老子亲自动手。」  
  
泷谷源治有点燥，他这个星期在跟芹泽吵架，发誓绝对不让这小子再爬他的床。结果就是他憋了一肚子火一点就炸，和漆原凌出去闲逛时又被一群不长眼的Alpha给堵了，刚好漆原凌最近也手痒没架可打，于是两个人携手大开杀戒。  
  
再一起找人泻火。  
  
泷谷源治自顾自地脱了衣服，那股凛冽的玫瑰味儿窜到漆原凌鼻子底下，勾得他也有点腿软。泷谷源治裸着上身走过来，低头在漆原凌颈间用力闻了一下，像野兽在闻某种花朵。「你湿了吧。」漆原凌点点头，伸手也开始解自己的凤仙校服，泷谷源治趴在他身后，大型犬一般地在他身上胡乱磨蹭，如果不是那股艳丽的气味，泷谷源治简直要比Alpha还像Alpha。  
  
「你这到底是什么味道，不会真的是凤仙花吧？」  
  
「我不知道。」漆原凌诚恳地说。  
  
他们的下面都开始湿了，粘腻的汁水渗进布料里，又被对方勾着脱下来，露出新鲜美好的皮肉。他们偏着头接吻——只是助兴，这种时候总需要点什么来安慰口腔，所以他们交换了一个湿润的、粘乎乎的热吻，再勾着对方倒进床铺里。  
  
——好像忘了点什么。  
  
Alpha眼睛直直地瞪着他俩，味道还是那个味儿，丝毫没有要变浓烈的迹象。  
  
「咦……」他们爬到Alpha的腿间，按理来说被两个这种级别的尤物一左一右地趴在大腿上对任何一个Alpha而言都是人间天堂，然而这个可怜的家伙抖着腿，胯间那二两肉仍然老老实实地耷拉着。  
  
「……凌，你把这家伙踢残了。」  
  
「……你也有动手。」漆原凌心虚地移开视线，看左看右看天花板。「要不……给他舔舔？」  
  
「滚蛋吧芹泽我都没给他含过，要舔你舔。」泷谷源治嫌弃地别过头，一脸谁弄萎了谁负责的大爷样。漆原凌看了一眼那根可怜兮兮的小白蜡烛，脑内和鸣海的那家伙对比了一下，果断表示「不要，好恶心。」  
  
「……手活会吧，给他撸一下。」  
  
「哦……」  
  
漆原凌伸出手，默默捏了一把那玩意儿。  
  
「痛痛痛痛痛痛痛快放手————！」  
  
Alpha声嘶力竭地嚎叫起来，漆原凌被吓得赶紧甩手，腿反射性地一蹬，咚地一声把人踹得撞到了床柱。Alpha两眼一翻，十分干脆地晕了过去。  
  
「我操，你别把人给撸死了。」泷谷源治把人拽起来使劲晃了下，Alpha口吐白沫脸色发青，大概一辈子都要对Omega这种生物产生心理阴影。确定这家伙一时半会醒不了了泷谷源治才一脸嫌弃地放开手，「Alpha都这么没用吗。」  
  
漆原凌回忆了一下凤仙那群被他打趴下的Alpha，点点头：「嗯」  
  
「揍不了两下就跪了。」  
  
「嗯。」  
  
「没了信息素还比不上按摩棒。」  
  
「……嗯。」  
  
「还穷。」  
  
「……鸣海不穷。」  
  
「骗谁呢他一件外套还没我一条内裤贵。」  
  
「你居然能看出来他外套多少钱，」漆原凌瞪大眼睛：「好娘。」  
  
「操你个头发留这么长的家伙有资格说我？」  
  
「你还绑了小辫子。」  
  
「你也绑过！你才娘！娘兮兮的绿茶婊！」  
  
「……你……！」并不会吵架的漆原凌搜肠刮肚想了半天词，脸颊气鼓鼓地绷起来了才憋出一句「……你淫乱！」  
  
泷谷源治咧嘴一笑：「谢谢夸奖。」  
  
漆原凌抓起枕头朝他扔过去，被泷谷源治眼疾手快地打开，顺手一掀被子把人罩在里头。这种你扔我枕头我丢你被子的无聊游戏持续了小半天，最后以泷谷源治肉贴肉地胜利压住漆原凌而告终。「我淫乱？拖着Alpha跟我来开房的是谁啊。」泷谷源治扣着漆原凌的胳膊喘着气，胯间紧贴着的部位在这你来我往的磨蹭中热得发烫，那个下流的洞口溢着透明的体液，沾湿了暗色的床单。泷谷又低低地笑起来：「湿成这样的又是谁啊。」  
  
漆原凌面无表情地摸了一把泷谷源治身后：「你比我更湿。」  
  
他沾了一手蜜糖似的粘稠体液，胡乱全抹到了泷谷源治脸上。泷谷源治也架开他的腿掰开臀肉，那里闪亮亮地泛滥着汁水，稍微捅进去一点就能溢出更多。没人比Omega更懂Omega了，比起只知道一根鸡巴捅进去日日日日日的Alpha，身为Omega的他们更清楚彼此喜欢哪种方式的抚慰。泷谷源治深深浅浅地挖弄着那个潮湿的洞口，逼得漆原凌难耐地哼起来，他是不喜欢叫得太过的那种人，而泷谷源治式的叫床则能浪得掀翻屋顶。「别只顾自己爽了，也摸摸我啊。」泷谷源治拉过他的手放到自己身后，那里又潮又热，漆原凌微凉的指尖捅进去，曲起指节来来回回揉弄翻搅，舒服得让对方的叫唤直接拔高了一个声线：  
  
「呜……你捏别人老二时不是挺能的吗，用点力！——嗯！」  
  
漆原凌熟练地往泷谷源治的敏感点上一按，对方的腰直接软了下去，趴在他身上小幅度地乱颤。「哈、啊……」他们互相磨蹭着身体，从乳头到阴茎，从鼻尖到嘴唇，耳鬓厮磨间玫瑰和不知名的白花香气缠到了一起，没有比这更香艳的存在了。  
  
「呜……还是想被人插。」泷谷源治的声音贴着耳骨软软地传过来，撒娇一样把空着的那只手插进漆原凌的十指，亲密无间地扣到了一起。不过这招对漆原凌没用，他忍耐着体内作乱的手指，努力维持着面瘫状：「我才不要上你……好麻烦的。」「啧。」泷谷源治不高兴地甩开手，指尖在被子上划拉来划拉去，后穴里不能被完全填满的空虚像某种难耐的瘾，抓挠着他的心。「太不爽了，有按摩棒吗？」  
  
「谁会带那种东西出门啦……」  
  
「房间里没有？」  
  
「你以为这是多少钱的旅馆……」  
  
「操。」  
  
泷谷源治嘟哝出一句脏话，干脆把手伸到下面撸起漆原凌的老二：「没意思……射了这一轮就去洗澡吧。」漆原凌歪着头想了一下，「也行，等会还能去吃个宵夜。」两人达成友好互助协议，卖力地搓起了对方的老二，一手撸前面一手捅着后面，看着和谐的很其实颇为无聊——毕竟都是想要被填满的Omega嘛，可以理解可以理解。  
  
「……你怎么还不射。」  
  
「你不也是……麻烦死了……」  
  
门板呯的一声被人踹开，一高一矮两个身影挡住了门口。电光火石间两人反射性地滚下床，抄起手边的椅子和地上的人型生物甩了出去。  
  
「唔——！操你妈！泷谷源治——！」  
  
「停手——凌！是我！」  
  
不幸被人型生物砸了满脸的芹泽多摩雄和不幸被椅子腿砸了头的鸣海大我走进来，一个杀气腾腾一个一脸无奈。  
  
「有人看见你俩拖着个Alpha开了房。」芹泽一脚踹开地上的裸男，十指按得啪啪响，笑容危险得让泷谷源治下腹一紧。鸣海倒是淡定地扶起落在地上的椅子放好，一边施施然地坐下来，一副长者教育的口吻：「凌，我该告诉你，捡来的Alpha不能乱吃。」  
  
Alpha镇压性的气场在整个房间里爆开，麝香和烟草味冲进迷魅的花香里，搅乱了一室荷尔蒙。  
  
「——玩得开心吗，两个小浪货？」  
  
  
  
Fin.


End file.
